Dream a Sad Dream With Me
by MockingBirdie
Summary: A dream Clark has of Lex. Contains light Slash male/male pairing


A/N: This can be taken as a one shot or as chapter five-and-a-half in To Start Again. But you don't _have_ to read one to get the other.

Oh, and Elbow River is the place where Lex crashed his car off the Loeb bridge in the first episode... just FYI

Warnings: Contains Slash.... that's it as far as I can tell.

* * *

Disclaimer: If it was mine, Lex wouldn't have changed either. Evil is _way_ better than being married to Lana. I make no profit on this.

* * *

Dream a Sad Dream With Me. _By: Ellor

* * *

_

Flying, soaring, lifting above the world. Freedom in his purest form. He could go anywhere, be anything it seemed. Joy filled him and he moved faster and faster—until suddenly everything blurred and the scent of river water filled his senses.

He felt as if he had dived back into the Elbow River—and once more Lex floated before him.

He knew then that he was dreaming. For in life, whether it had been the first or second time, he had been filled with an urgent terror. A terror which had drove him to act swiftly, rashly the first time and with a sort of controlled dread the second; fearing that he would somehow fail in saving Lex this time.

But here he knew no fear.

There was only the current of the river brushing firmly across him. The light as it fragmented, sending rays to play in the water's depths. And, of course, there was Lex.

Lex, his eyes closed and his body limp. Looking like sculpted porcelain, but no, Lex was far too strong for that comparison. Lex was a man of steel, stronger than granite, colder than ice, and more intelligent than anyone Clark had ever known. But he could shatter, Clark had seen it happen and could think of nothing he could have done to prevent it.

The current pushed Lex's pliant form down river and Clark enfolded him in his arms as he drifted past. For a moment, one Clark never could hope for in the waking world, he simply held Lex. Feeling the fabric of his shirt and coat and the brief, rare touch of skin, Clark reveled in it all. His thoughts turned sad as he wondered when the last time he had touch Lex in life with anything but anger or pain.

Feeling as if he merely drifted, Clark broke the surface with Lex held close to his heart. As they left the world of water and splintered light and Clark felt the sun's rays embrace him without the constraint of the water, Lex stirred. Looking down at the man in his arms, Clark found himself lost in the depths of blue and shifting gray of Lex's gaze.

"Why didn't you stop me Clark?" Lex whispered.

With all the force of hitting a brick wall, Clark found himself in a field of ash.

"Lex?!" Clark stepped back from Lex who was now dressed all in white, except of a black glove on his hand.

Lex smiled cruelly at him. "You saved my life, befriended me, only to betray me." Lex reached out and cupped Clark's cheek gently.

Clark stood rigid, confusion warring in his mind. "I never meant-"

"But you did." Lex whispered, stepping nearer. They stood so close that Clark could feel Lex's breath as it caressed his lips. "I knew you were an alien Clark."

Clark jerked back, falling to the ground. Lex moved forward and straddled his waist, expression unguarded. Though Clark did not know what to make of what he saw there.

Leaning forward and bracing the gloved hand on Clark's chest, Lex murmured, "I loved you Clark." And Lex kissed him.

Clark couldn't help the groan that escaped his throat. "Lex…."

With all the fluid grace that Lex always displayed, he rose from his position on Clark's body. He looked at him briefly with sad gray eyes, "We could have been great Clark." Lex said, voice ringing with sincerity and broken pain, before he turned and walked away. Leaving Clark on the ground, watching Lex's retreating form as it grew smaller in the distance.

"But I'll always love you anyway….

"For better….

"Or worse…." Lex's voice drifted along with the gentle wind to Clark's ears long after Lex himself was gone from view.

* * *

A/N: I'll admit that this makes me sad:( I'd love to hear all your reactions, too. So go ahead and Review. (Hey, that kinda rhymed)


End file.
